


After Hours Mumbling

by kimannebb



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannebb/pseuds/kimannebb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little blurb around Lance and JC in an established relationship down the road a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours Mumbling

**Author's Note:**

> For Reccea : Bassez - older, happy was asked for. (A thank you goes to Hederahelix for the idea.)

* * *

JC had lost track of time, again, while he was in the studio. He had promised Lance he wouldn't be that long. That was hours ago. JC had the intention of going to bed earlier, but the song just started to flow from him and he couldn't stop it. He had needed to get it all down.

He was very quiet as he walked through the bedroom door. Jackson lifted his head from his doggie-bed and seemed to glare at him. JC had to control the urge to stick his tongue out. It was a dog and wasn't actually glaring at him. JC knew this. It was late though so things seemed - - different.

JC stripped out of his clothes and climbed into the bed, careful not to jostle it too much and wake Lance. JC inched himself across the mattress until he was pressed against Lance's back. He felt Lance sigh and JC put his arm around Lance's stomach and closed his eyes.

As he started to drift off he thought he heard Lance's voice so he leaned on his elbow and peered over Lance's shoulder. "What did you say?" JC asked very softly just in case he had imagined it. But Lance spoke again, although JC still had no idea what he said. It was in Russian. It sounded nice, sexy. JC smiled until his eyes crinkled and then leaned down and kissed Lance's temple before he settled back again.

JC couldn't help the squeeze he gave Lance or the smile that didn't leave his face as he fell asleep. Lance hadn't spoke Russian in years, at least as far as JC remembered. Every once in a while, when Lance was truly exhausted he sometimes talked in his sleep and it was always Russian. Everytime it happened he told himself he was going to learn Russian so he would know what Lance said. But he never did. JC found it romantic that he didn't know. As though he were dating someone truly mysterious rather than his boyfriend for years, who he knew inside and out.

* * *


End file.
